Acédie
by Silius Italicus
Summary: Une courte nouvelle centrée sur Ulrich et son sport fétiche. Comment peut-il l'aider dans sa lutte contre Xana ?


**Bonjour, ce texte est une courte nouvelle ayant pour cadre Ulrich et sa pratique du Pençak Silat durant la guerre contre Xana.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Acédie**

* * *

Ce pays est peut-être absolument _épuisé,_ disent-ils. Sa _régression_ militaire et maritime n'exprime-t-elle pas un état d'anémie et d' **aboulie** sociales profondes?

Ch. Maurras, _Kiel et Tanger,_ 1914, p. 200

* * *

La sueur coulait le long de son corps dans l'atmosphère sèche du gymnase. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. En fait, cet inconfort mineur n'existait pas, pas encore du moins. Il continuait son entraînement matinal sans s'accorder de répit. Il enchaînait les exercices et les formes, savourant le contact de l'air frais à mesure qu'il bougeait. Ses mouvements étaient vifs et précis, fendant l'air comme autant d'attaques. « attaque par en dessous… riposte suivie d'une attaque par l'autre côté. Une tenaille ». L'air sec du gymnase devenait de plus en plus moite à mesure qu'il ruisselait d'efforts.

Tant d'années à pratiquer, et il commençait à peine à comprendre que ces jurus étaient en fait des répétitions, des scénarios d'attaques et de ripostes. Et encore, bien des raisons informant certaines parties des jurus lui échappaient. Pour l'instant, il se concentrait sur des jurus à base de mouvements des mains.

Ulrich avait pris l'habitude de cette routine. Tous les jours, entre cinq heures trente et sept heures du matin, il passait une heure et demie à modeler son corps sous la pression et l'effort exigés par la pratique du pençak silat. À ces heures matutinales, nul ne venait le déranger. Le monde autour de lui était encore assoupi. Il pouvait donc s'en abstraire pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Le temps de ces poignées de minutes, il pouvait laisser soucis et amis derrière lui. Pied, jambes, bras et poignets… son univers se réduisait comme peau de chagrin… jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que l'impératif, à peine conscient de l'entraînement… Si seulement… si seulement… cet état de concentration, de volonté total… il ne parvenait plus que rarement à l'atteindre. L'atmosphère gorgée d'humidité, le plafond trop haut… les murs impersonnels et les lignes de couleurs du sol… tout cela ne restait que trop présent, trop distrayant. « Pensées parasites, pensa-t-il, concentre-toi, reviens à ces mouvements. »

Il enchaîna sur un autre juru. Ce dernier reposait sur les jambes et les mouvements de capture. Pendant longtemps cet enchaînement avait été son préféré. Mais il ne servait à rien dans son combat quotidien. À quoi bon capturer un Krabe ou un Kankrelat ? Aussi Ulrich ne le pratiquait plus que par acquit de conscience, afin de ne pas s'émousser ou — pire — oublier. Il s'interrompit trois fois pour recommencer l'enchaînement depuis le début. Il avait pris l'habitude d'effectuer chaque série de mouvements dix fois avant de passer à la suivante. À chaque erreur ou approximation il s'arrêtait et recommençait. « C'est à ce prix que l'on parvient à devenir vraiment bon, que l'on peut être un maître ». C'est ce que lui avaient dit ses maîtres avant qu'il n'eût dû les quitter à cause de ce maudit internat. La bonne blague… ils n'ont pas à sauver leur peau chaque jour, eux ! Il s'interrompit encore. Il ne pouvait tolérer que des pensées extérieures polluassent son entraînement. C'était un laisser-aller qu'il était préférable d'éviter. Il se figea donc. Il prit le temps de respirer. Il se concentra sur son souffle. Le mouvement devait partir du ventre, un peu au-dessus du nombril. Il fallait bander les muscles à chaque expiration, et relâcher avec l'inspiration. Il répéta la manœuvre trente fois, ne se concentrant que sur elle. Lorsqu'il eût fini, il se sut calmé, l'esprit prêt à ne se concentrer que sur les mouvements martiaux, à y déceler la moindre erreur. « Si tant est que je le puisse encore » se dit-il.

Il se remit en garde. Mais, avant même de recommencer, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il examina soigneusement sa position. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui clochait. Son pied droit était décalé. Encore. Toujours la même erreur. Incrustée dans son corps, indélogeable… comme ses mauvaises notes dans la tête de son père. Quelques centimètres trop haut et trop à gauche. Détails mineurs, mais qui pourraient s'avérer dangereux en combat, et Dieu savait à quel point le combat faisait partie de sa vie.

Il recommença l'exercice de respiration. Il reprit sa garde. Une fois de plus il était en porte-à-faut. Décidément il n'arrivait à rien aujourd'hui. La perspective de la matérialisation d'Ælita. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Il était anxieux. Cela faisait si longtemps. Quoiqu'en fait, non. Un an et quelques mois. Ce n'était pas grand-chose dans le fond une petite éternité à l'échelle de sa courte vie. Une période plus intense, importante, pesante aussi que tous ce qui avait précédé. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir libérer Ælita, la faire venir sur terre. Jérémie pourrait commencer à filer le parfait amour, et la bande revenir à ses chères études avec un supercalculateur éteint. Avec une pointe de regret il se dit que ces entraînements matinaux allaient perdre en nécessité. Plus encore, il ne connaîtrait plus l'adrénaline des combats virtuels, la frénésie de la lutte à mort. Mort virtuelle, mais qui n'avait déjà que trop failli devenir réelle. Enhin, ces entraînements vont redevenir comme ils étaient… plus de pensées parasites… de crainte d'une attaque impromptue… Oui, tout irait mieux… Demain serait chantant et radieux.

Il enchaînait les mouvements rapides, mais n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ce combat virtuel. La fin était trop proche. Avec elle venait une angoisse surprenante. En effet, il ne s'agissait pas de sauver le monde : pas de centrale nucléaire, de produit chimique ou de catastrophe écologique… Einstein était sûr de son coup cette fois. En bref, se serait une opération de routine, et encore. Se virtualiser ne serait même pas nécessaire ou utile. Après, tout serait fini. La fin… Ulrich s'immergea dans les jurus. Eux, ne connaissaient pas de fin. Ils étaient leur propre monde. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à améliorer, un détail à rectifier, un sens à reconnaître. Des mouvements… rien de plus… Si… limités. Et pourtant, une vie ne suffisait à les apprendre. « comme une idée de l'infini » lui avait dit son premier maître. Il n'avait rien compris. «'Fin, j'avais huit ans aussi ».

Il devait s'entraîner. Sans cela, il ne pouvait aider ses amis sur Lyokô. Il y avait certains arcanes du pençak silat qui utilisaient des armes, notamment des épées courtes. Il s'en était beaucoup servi au cours de l'année écoulée, même si ces techniques n'avaient pas été développées pour affronter des monstres non-humain tirant des lasers. C'était la clé de la victoire. Réviser, encore et encore. Répéter, encore et toujours. C'était la même chose partout. École, travail… que l'on ait compris du premier coup, ou non — ce qui était plus courant, et de loin — il fallait recommencer pour graver les choses dans le corps et l'âme. C'était la clé du succès et de la vie. Alors il se dédiait entièrement à ces tâches, sans relâche, jusqu'à être sûr d'avoir correctement réussi. Puis il reprenait à zéro. Car il le savait. Lorsqu'il pensait avoir compris et maîtrisé, il se trompait en fait du tout au tout. Est-ce à ça que va ressembler ma vie? Une suite, infinie, d'efforts, pour essayer de rattraper les autres, d'être … à la hauteur… Non, Ælita… ça ce serait une réussite. Grâce à leurs efforts constants, un dévouement sans faille.

Il avait mis un peu de temps à comprendre que c'était cela qui le rapprochait de Jérémy. Cette ardeur opiniâtre à la tâche. Encore que chez Jérémy il s'agissait moins de discipline que d'une passion zélée portée par des capacités hors-normes. Mais Jérémy savait entretenir ce trésor et accroître cette flamme. En fait il se dévouait trop, marchant droit dans le foyer et consumant ses forces. Ulrich ne pouvait pourtant se départir d'un sentiment d'admiration certain envers son ami. Il voyait en lui ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu créer pour lui-même. « J'aurait voulu… mais, j'ai toujours… hésité, préféré la facilité… jouer… sortir… Il y a toujours autre chose à faire, de moins coûteux. Plus rapide. Avec une fin prévisible. Un film plutôt qu'un livre. » Après venaient, viennent les regrets… J'aurais pu… j'aurais dû… Il était si facile de se flageller. Se complaire dans la fange de sa propre médiocrité. Si… confortable.

C'était un quelque chose de similaire à Jérémy qui l'avait frappé chez Yumi. Cette force de caractère tournée vers le contrôle de soi. Enfin, moins une force qu'un idéal. Yumi cherchait la maîtrise de soi. Elle arrivait souvent à l'atteindre. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour elle. Elle continuait à se battre et à se renforcer. Se battre contre elle c'était affronter une pierre lisse, sur laquelle tout glissait et rien n'accrochait. Ou un lac qu'on ne pouvait troubler mais qui vous aspirait et vous retournait. Après tout, l'essence du judo, qu'elle avait assidûment pratiqué des années durant, résidait en cela : utiliser la force de l'ennemi pour le mettre à terre. Cette force de caractère, à la fois flexible et âpre, elle tentait de la mettre en œuvre dans sa vie quotidienne . Dévier, influencer… Avec peu de résultats. Mais elle continuait et persévérait. Elle avait fixé ses objectifs et son idéal et se donnait les moyens pour arriver à ces sommets.

Quoiqu'il advienne par la suite, Ulrich avait trouvé chez ses deux-là des exemples l'incitant à continuer.

Alors il reprit ses jurus et recommença jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure d'aller réveiller Odd.

Aujourd'hui leurs efforts à tous payeraient. Ælita sortirait de Lyokô.

•••

Ils avaient échoué. Oh, Ælita était bien sortie de Lyokô, mais elle restait prisonnière de chaînes invisible. Chaînes qui jouaient en faveur de Xana. Pourtant, ce jour-là, ils y avaient crus. Xana avait lancé une attaque particulièrement violente. Mais ils avaient tenu bon. Leurs efforts, leur ténacité… tout cela avait payé. Mais cela n'avait pas été assez face à la roublardise de l'ennemi. Dans le fond, c'était lui qui avait remporté cette bataille. Il avait failli perdre la guerre, mais il n'était finalement même pas affaibli. Pire, il semblait presque renforcé : la méduse, les tarentules…

Ulrich ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer ces désagréables pensées durant son entraînement matinal. Les jurus s'enchaînaient fluidement. À croire que son entraînement payait, du moins lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de sauver quelqu'un. Ce jour-là, pourtant… face aux kankrelats ses efforts quotidiens avaient montré des résultats. Mais rien qui n'eût pu changer vraiment la donne. Alors, il lui fallait persévérer. Continuer, plutôt que de se laisser vivre et porter comme Odd. Non, cela il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il y avait trop en jeu. Au contraire, il manquait de concentration. C'était parce qu'il avait cédé à la pente de la facilité qu'il n'avait pu sauver Ælita. Trop de laisser-aller… de pensées parasites durant son entraînement. Il fallait s'appliquer tant et plus. Ranimer la flamme qu'il avait laissé dépérir, croyant que le feu brûlerait à jamais sans qu'il eût à intervenir. Il devait faire plus d'effort, mettre plus d'intensité dans ses mouvements, dans sa résolution. Combattre n'est pas une vie, mais il s'était bien trop habitué à cette situation. Comme un sabre laissé à l'admiration des visiteurs de la maison, il s'était émoussé.

Il recommença une série de mouvements basés sur les attaques aux yeux et aux parties génitales.

Encore, toujours, continuer… jusqu'à ce que son corps hurle et que son âme lui demande grâce. Alors seulement, il serait peut-être prêt. D'ici là, il mettait tout son sérieux dans ces répétitions. N'avaient-ils pas juré de sauver Ælita ? Cela valait bien plus qu'un peu de sueur et quelques ampoules.

Pourtant, cela n'avait rien changé au résultat final. La lutte continuait, implacable. Elle semait le chaos dans leurs existences, broyant tout. Amitié, sport, activités, plaisirs, tout était subordonné au combat. Une attaque ? Il fallait aussitôt laisser en plan ce qu'on faisait et filer à l'usine. Le reste du temps, Ulrich, comme ses amis, ne pouvait vivre qu'en sachant qu'à tout moment ils pouvaient être interrompus, bousculés. Pourtant ils vivaient quand même, mettant plus de zèle que leurs camarades dans ce quotidien menacé : école, amitié, amour… tout cela pouvait après tout disparaître en quelques minutes. Chaque moment n'en devenait que plus précieux. Ils ne ménageaient pas leurs efforts pour créer ces précieux instants.

Il ne pratiquait pas assez souvent ces enchaînements ; ils étaient plein d'erreurs et d'approximation. Il avait toujours trouvé lâches ces attaques sur ces endroits ô combien sensibles de l'anatomie.

Il y avait bien le retour vers le passé. « Une vraie bénédiction » avaient-ils pensé au début. Mais qui les condamnait à répéter, à refaire, à pédaler dans la semoule en perdant la magie de ces instants spontanés. Il n'y avait que Lyokô qui était unique… là s'était joué ce qui avait été le plus beau soleil de ces derniers mois… Enfin, il avait cru. Mais il s'était trompé… Elle le lui avait fait comprendre. Ce qui arrivait sur Lyokô, ou à cause de ce monde restait… virtuel. Faux. N'existait pas. Jamais ils n'avaient…

Il savait que les autres ne partageaient pas vraiment cet avis. Ælita notamment était encore tourneboulée et sous le choc. Elle découvrait tant de choses. Tout pour elle était une intense expérience sensuelle. À chaque retour, elle avait l'occasion de rejouer la pièce et de raviver la flamme de cette sensualité. Car pour elle tout était neuf, jusqu'à son corps. Sa peau n'avait pas encore pris les cals et les arrêtes qu'infligeait la vie. Chaque signal pulsait dans son corps et son âme. Elle ressentait le monde avec le regard et la naïveté d'un enfant, mêlé aux émois d'un corps d'adulte. Ainsi, Ulrich l'avait vu rester en admiration devant le sang coulant d'un de ses doigts : elle avait découvert les piquants de rose, et la beauté du sang sur le pétale blanc comme neige. Kaléidoscope de saisissements qui excitaient une sensibilité qui bien qu'exacerbée n'était jamais rassasiée.

C'était leur récompense. Lui avoir fait cadeau de mondes entiers de sensations neuves, de choses à découvrir. Ils avaient étendu son univers, permis son épanouissement. Elle était si souriante, heureuse. La voir ainsi était un sentiment doux-amer, bonheur de la savoir enfin humaine, amertume de l'échec et de son impuissance à l'aider.

Alors il se concentrait sur ce qu'il savait pouvoir faire. Il s'entraînait, se tenait à sa discipline matinale.

Il recommença son juru, mais essaya d'y introduire une variation dont il songeait depuis longtemps qu'elle pourrait lui servir sur Lyokô. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir un sabre, même en bois, pour pouvoir s'exercer plus efficacement. Que cet outil lui aurait été utile !. Enfin, il ne servait à rien de se soucier de ce qui n'était pas. Il fallait plutôt chasser ces pensées. Il reprit son entraînement, espérant y mettre une ardeur suffisante.

•••

Lyokô, lieu de tant de morts, était fini. Ils l'avaient perdu. Ælita contre un Lyokô détruit et un Xana libre… Quel résultat pour ces deux années de guerre et de sacrifice. William aussi. Il fallait bien le compter lui aussi… Tant de victoires. Tellement insignifiantes face à ces quelques défaites significatives.

Des héros… Parfois, Odd disaient qu'ils étaient comme des super héros. Après tout, ils sauvaient le monde et personne n'en savait rien. Sauf qu'ils échouaient, encore, et encore, et encore. Le fragment d'Ælita, la libération de Xana, la destruction du Lyokô… autant d'échecs. Ils repoussaient les attaques, désactivaient les tours… mais ne savaient vaincre ni triompher de l'ennemi.

Raté, encore raté. Il s'acharnait sur ce juru. Sans parvenir à le maîtriser. Ses gestes étaient trop imprécis. Il faisait trop d'erreurs dans l'ordre des mouvements. Il faut dire qu'avec la pression que leur mettait Xana, il n'avait plus guère de temps. Il était fatigué. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de s'exercer… Ce n'est pas comme si son zèle le rendait meilleur, faisait de lui un bon guerrier.

Il sentait ses paupières se refermer. Une sorte de lassitude le prenait. Il n'avait pas envie de poursuivre. Il ne se sentait pas la force de reprendre son entraînement matinal. Il avait déjà consacré des heures et des jours à ces compétences. Un peu plus, un peu moins, qu'est-ce que cela y changerait ? Ce qui comptait, c'était Xana, pas cette discipline quotidienne. En l'occurrence, ce qui lui fallait, c'était son lit et un peu de répit avant le contrôle de maths. Dans le fond, s'il voulait continuer à aider ses amis, ses notes étaient importantes. Si seulement Odd avait pu comprendre ça. Enfin, il était ainsi, on ne le changerait pas. « Et pourtant… comme cela me faciliterait la vie ».

•••

Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit.. La semaine dernière, Odd avait fait à Ulrich une mauvaise blague en faisant disparaître ses bouchons d'oreilles. Les ronflements d'Odd étaient difficiles à supporter, mais Ulrich était bien trop à bout pour s'en soucier. Chaque matin il s'écroulait sur son lit en souhaitant que la mission du jour ait été la dernière. Mais il s'illusionnait. Il le savait bien : la victoire était loin, sans doute hors d'atteinte. Du moins pour son corps et ses sabres. Pourtant, il fallait continuer. Comment faire autrement ? Et comment se regarder dans la glace ?

À force, ses draps s'étaient défaits. Une chaleur étouffante régnait dans la pièce. Ulrich transpirait. La moiteur de son lit devenait insupportable. Il finit par comprendre qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la montre à son poignet. Il était cinq heures du matin. Trois heures de sommeil seulement ! Tout juste le tiers de ce qu'il considérait comme une bonne nuit. Pour un peu, il pourrait monter sur le toit et essayer d'aller assister à un lever de soleil au-dessus de Kadic.

Dans le fond pourquoi pas ? Il étouffait ici. Ulrich se leva, s'habilla et se chaussa avant de sortir. Autant de gestes machinaux que la nuit rendait plus difficiles. Il s'était retenu de soupirer bruyamment en voyant ses vêtements éparpillés aux quatre vents. Odd était encore passé par là.

À cette heure les couloirs étaient calmes et paisibles. Bah, au pire si un élève venait à le rencontrer, celui-ci penserait seulement qu'il cherchait un endroit tranquille pour un rendez-vous avec la veuve poignet… le jour pointait tout juste le bout de son nez. Une lumière douce et froide éclairait la cage d'escalier. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour se débarrasser de la chaude humidité qui lui collait à la peau. De l'air frais ! De l'espace ! La cour donc. Cela se révéla une excellente idée. L'air frais du matin caressait très agréablement ses muscles et le revigorait. Il s'imagina un instant que les vents le portaient. Léger, planant au milieu de nulle part, sans pensées pour le reste. Il se planta au milieu de la cour et huma profondément l'air tout en s'étirant. Pour une fois que c'était de son corps et non de son avatar virtuel qu'il s'agissait. Rire et ivresse ! Le matin jouait contre ses muscles. Vent et soleil. Il se délectait des sensations. Soudain, son regard tomba sur le gymnase. Sa poitrine se comprima. L'angoisse le saisit. Un sanglot dans sa poitrine. Cette vision du bâtiment sous le soleil timide du matin lui rappelait le temps de ses entraînements. Deux larmes fielleuses lui piquèrent les joues… Peu après la libération de Xana il avait commencé à espacer ses visites — les attaques étaient si fréquentes…

Au début, il avait limité ses sautes d'entraînements. Puis cela s'était fait plus fréquent. Désormais, il avait cessé d'utiliser le gymnase de bon matin. Mais il sentait poindre dans sa poitrine une envie nostalgique.

La clé était toujours dans sa chambre. Odd avait le sommeil lourd, donc il pouvait sans soucis aller la chercher.

C'est avec une pointe d'anxiété qu'il ouvrit le gymnase. Tout était calme. Le soleil, maintenant entièrement levé baignait la pièce d'une douce clarté. L'air était sec. Ce qu'Ulrich appréciait. Il transpirait très facilement. L'état de l'air dans le gymnase retarderait un peu la sudation et la rendrait plus supportable. Et puis, c'était comme revenir à la maison après une trop longue absence. Il se glissait dans cette atmosphère comme dans de vieilles chaussure complètement faites à ses pieds.

Il referma derrière lui puis se mit en position. Premier juru…

Il prit son temps. Le frottement de l'air contre sa peau était tout simplement délicieux. Pour profiter au mieux de ce plaisir rare, il ralentit ses mouvements. Fatigué comme il l'était, il ne fit pas vraiment attention à l'exactitude de ses gestes. Il préféra se laisser porter par le spleen. Il effectua un à un chacun des jurus qu'il connaissait. Se rappelant toute la sueur et les larmes versées pour parfaire chacun d'eux. Emporté par son rêve, il ne vit pas le temps passer.

Perdu dans un océan sans pensées ni vagues il se sentit enfin en paix avec lui-même. Sérénité. Absence : ni pensées, ni soucis… absents, les amis, la famille ! Libre, à nouveau. Libre de s'arracher à la torpeur, de rêver d'autre chose que de batailles… Libre de se servir de son corps. Il flottait ! Il volait ! Enfin… plus d'attaches et d'entraves ! Juste lui… Juste lui…

Ses échecs… Ses insuffisances… Sa… médiocrité. Lâche ! Idiot ! Incapable !

Il retomba. Sa poitrine soulevée de sanglots. Il tomba à genoux, gémissant toutes les larmes de son corps sur le sol.

Il ne sut combien de temps il passa ainsi à répéter ces mouvements puis à se morfondre sur sa bassesse. À un moment, l'enchantement se rompit. Il arrêta de se mouvoir. Il eut alors la tentation de regarder sa montre. Mais il se retint à temps. Il ne voulait pas savoir, afin que cet épisode pût rester unique, hors du temps et de ses obligations. Moment honteux… heureux… dans sa mémoire.

Il se sentait très étrangement vide et apaisé. Il n'avait plus de force. Mais à la place, le contentement avait envahi son corps.

Soudainement, il se rappelait pourquoi il pratiquait le pençak silat dans le temps. C'était pour ça, ce sentiment de félicité qui allait avec la satisfaction des muscles épuisés, du travail accompli.

Maintenant, il était rasséréné. Bien qu'exténué, il se savait prêt à faire face, y compris à ce monstre qu'ils avaient vu hier et qui leur avait donné à tous des sueurs froides, le kolosse.

Mais comment le vaincre ? En lui donnant un coup entre les jambes et l'aveuglant du tranchant de la main… Ridicule ! Ce n'était pas ces quelques tours d'art martial qui allaient leur donner la victoire.

Inutile. Tous ces efforts qu'il avait faits, ce temps investi… cela n'avait jamais rien donné. Aucun résultat. Xana était hors d'atteinte… Ses monstres, au-delà de ce style désuet… William ? Pourquoi faire…

Il n'y avait rien à tirer de ce sport, peu importait le temps et les répétitions. Rien que d'y penser il entrait dans une rage folle. Revenir ici avait été une très mauvaise idée. Il n'avait rien à y faire. Il aurait dû rester dans son lit.

Ulrich épongea la sueur sur son front. Au moment de repartir, quelque chose se brisa dans sa poitrine.

Un flot irrésistible monta. Ulrich Stern sentit les larmes l'envahir comme une fièvre maligne. Il pleura, sans savoir pourquoi…

Il resta ainsi longtemps, avant de voir les premières silhouettes se rendre au réfectoire.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Il se fit le serment d'oublier le pençak silat. C'était inutile et sans intérêt.

Pourquoi continuer alors que la victoire était plus loin que jamais, que l'espoir s'était envolé en même temps que l'amour ? Tout cela ne menait à rien. Pourquoi lutter ? Pourquoi remonter, encore et encore la pente ? Désactiver des tours… Détruire des réplikas, sauver des gens qui n'en ont rien à faire… Franchement, s'être dédié à ça… Il s'était donné, dévoué, et comme tout le reste, cela n'avait servi à rien. Un échec, un raté…

À quoi bon continuer ce labeur ? À quoi bon cette volonté ?

À quoi bon ?

 _« Ils n'ont pas besoin d'exhorter; ils n'ont qu'à exister; leur existence est un appel. Car tel est bien le caractère de cette autre morale. Tandis que l'obligation naturelle est pression ou poussée, dans la morale complète et parfaite il y a un appel. »_

 _Bergson, Les deux sources de la morale et de la religion (1932), Chapitre 1 : l'obligation morale, l'appel du héros._


End file.
